Old School, New Life
by TwinkleStar2013
Summary: The trio have all finished school and go their separate ways after one last summer together. Hermione has gone to work in London, training to become a representative for the Ministry of Magic when they have matters with the muggle world. But she can’t s
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- New Life

Hermione Granger was on the muggle train on her way to London from her home in Surrey, thinking about the 7 years she had just experienced at Hogwarts.

Hermione could have easily apparated to London, but she has said to her mother that she wanted to go by a slower transport, giving her more time to ease into her new life in London. She had already chosen and bought her flat and car. Her flat overlooked the Thames which was supposed to be beautiful at sunrise and when the light reflected off the water in the summer. Her car was a Mini Cooper car; one of the new models's which had only just come out. (A/N: My dad's getting a custom made one on September 1st and they are soooo cute!)

"Ticket please Miss," the conductor said, leaning over the seat to talk to her. Hermione handed him the ticket and continued to think about her two best friends, Ron and Harry. Harry now lived in Sirius's house which he had inherited when Sirius had died. Ron lived with Lavender Brown in a cottage in North Wales. They had settled down as soon as Hogwarts was over as they had been dating in their 7th year and had fallen in love. That was after Hermione and Ron had broke things off. She and Ron had gone out for a year and it had been one of the best times of her life every day they had spent together. They had kissed, held hands, laughed, talked, did whatever (A/N: Excluding all the sexual stuff), they were just happy that they could spend time like this together. But all this time, they hadn't noticed how cold Harry had become whenever Hermione and Ron acted like a couple. He spent most of his time in the Library, flying or walking around the castle. Only on their last day of freedom 3 days before, that she had become aware of the feelings that Harry had for her. He had left a letter on Hermione's bed and telling here everything that he wished he could have told her before. Hermione got the letter out of her coat pocket for the umpteenth time that day and read the letter with tears in her eyes:

Dear Hermione,

                        You're probably starting to pack, getting ready to go home to say good-bye to your parents. I couldn't let you leave without you knowing how much I love you but I could never say it to your face. So I put it in a letter so I can let all my feelings out without having to tell you to your face.

I LOVE YOU! I have loved you ever since our 2nd year when I saw you petrified on that hospital bed, and my eyes filled with tears for you. To see you lying stiff, as though you were dead. But I kept my feelings inside me, just so we could carry on being friends. Then in the 3rd year, you protected me when I thought Sirius was going to kill me. In the 4th year, you believed me when no-one else would and you helped me win the Triwizard Tournament. Finally in our 5th, you helped me with the DA and were willing to risk your own life to save mine. 6th year, when I had fell unconscious; you duelled with Voldemort himself just to save my life again. But you went out with Ron, and my heart was broken. I couldn't stand seeing you both acting like a couple so I kept away from you and Ron. And last of all, in our 7th year, you broke up with Ron and made me the happiest boy in the world because I thought it was my chance. But you were always so wrapped up in your studies for me even to ask you on a date.

You mean the world to me and you're the reason I'm standing here today, writing this and telling you my feelings. I love everything about you. Your beauty, radiance, mind, body (A/N: Boys eh? LoL!), smile, laugh voice… I could tell you all day what I think of you but I can't.

Please don't reply. I will talk to you at Christmas about this. If you do send me owls, DO NOT even touch the subject. I will send you an owl in 5 days time to see how you are.

Bye.

Love you,

Harry

And as the train pulled into Kings Cross, Hermione was crying at the fact that she felt everything that Harry had just wrote, but couldn't tell him until Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2 New Home, New Friend

Chapter 2- New Home, New Friends

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to JK Rowling, Warner Brothers and Scholtastic Press except from the ones I made.

A/N: Sorry I didn't do a disclaimer for the first chapter! Don't shoot me!

Hermione stepped off the train and gladly breathed in the fresh air. After being on a hot train for 7 hours and the actual train going at 20 mph, she was glad to get some air. She walked across the busy read and into an alleyway. She looked around to check if the coast was clear and she scrunched up her eyes. With a pop! She was in her new flat. Her roommate was sitting on the sofa, levitating the shopping into the kitchen cupboards.

"Oh, hi," she said. She seemed to forget that she was levitating jam and it crashed to the floor. "Oh I'm sorry!"

"It's alright," Hermione said whipping out her wand. "_Scourgify_!" Next moment, the shattered glass and jam had vanished. "I'm Hermione by the way."

"Amelia. Do you want me to help you get your stuff into your room?"

"Okay, thanks." Hermione started to pull out of little boxes, suitcases and holdalls out of her pockets and bag.

"Cool." They took all the luggage to Hermione's room, which was on the left. Hermione was amazed at the sight that took her breath away. There was a queen size 4 poster bed up against the wall in the middle, 2 desks either side of the room, bookshelves lining the biggest wall. She then had 3 closet and a set of big drawers.

"Woah! Do you like reading or something?" Amelia said inawe.

"Yes. I brought all my favourites with me," Hermione said waving her wand so that all the books went on the massive bookshelf. They all also seemed to go in alphabetical order.

"I read some books but their mostly muggle." They put the rest of Hermione's stuff away in silence. After they had finished, Hermione and Amelia went into the living room and sat on the couch.

"So, there's a party tonight. Some guys downstairs are holding it. You going?"

"I dunno. I don't have some party clothes and I've got to send some owls," Hermione said. "Sorry."

"It's alright. Since you haven't got any party clothes, do you wanna go shopping?"

"Okay. Are you still going to go?"

"Yeah. One of them's really cute. His name's Mark."

"Oh. You better start getting ready."

"Yeah. Bye then." Amelia went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her, giving Hermione a last smile. Hermione turned the T.V on. Eastenders was on. Half-way through, her stomach started to grumble.

'No wonder,' Hermione thought. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. She went into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards. She realised that she was too tired to cook so she grabbed the yellow pages. She looked for pizza places. She found _Pizza Hut _so she phoned them. She ordered a stuff crust mozzarella pizza, bottle of pepsi and chicken salad. They said it would be there in 30 minutes.

"Hermione, can you come in her please?" Amelia said.

"Okay," Hermione said walking over. She opened the door.

"I need your help. What dress shall I wear?" Amelia said like it was a crisis.

"Um, I like the white one."

"I'll wear that one then. Thanks."

"I'm going to go out and get a film for me okay?"

"Alright."

"If a pizza comes, just take the money from the side okay?"

"Ok." Hermione closed the door behind her a grabbed a coat. She apparted outside so that she was next to her car. She opened it and started to drive out of the carpark. Just then, a silver Mercedes speeded out from the entrance.

"Hey, watch it!" Hermione shouted at the driver.

"Hermione?" a voice said.


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
I'm going to take some time doing this chapter because it goes very deep into feelings. Also because I'm ill and I'm also starting to build up a website and trying to get a job on one. So just keep on reviewing and I won't be long! Love, Twinklestar2013. 


End file.
